


True Feelings

by writer95



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: Spike invites you to The Bronze, while waiting for him a good looking stranger decides to keep you company.
Relationships: Spike (BtVS)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	True Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you all enjoy this.

You were sitting at a table at The Bronze waiting for Spike when a man walked up to you, a smile playing on his lips.

He was tall, dark brown hair that was slicked back. He looked as if he didn’t belong in a place like this.

You however had your hair pulled back in a ponytail, the black dress you had picked out for the night clung to your body. You had worn a pair of black flats so that you could dance without hurting your feet.

“What’s a beautiful girl like you doing here alone on a Friday night?” His voice was husky, and his brown eyes moved from your face to your cleavage.

“I’m waiting for a friend.” You began to play with your ice using your straw, stirring lightly.

“Ah, I’m Aiden. So friend. Does that mean your single?”

You gave a small chuckle and nodded. “Yes. And I’m Y/N.”

“What a lovely name.”

“Thanks.”

He nodded. “Mind if I keep you company while you wait for your friend?”

“I don’t mind at all.” 

“I don’t have anything interesting to tell you, but I really wanted to talk to you.”

You smirked. “Honest. I like it.”

[](https://imgbb.com/)  


A few minutes into the conversation, you found yourself liking Aiden’s company. Though you couldn’t help but wonder where Spike was and what was taking him so long.

“So you go to college here as well? How have we never bumped into each other?”

“I tend to keep to myself.”

“We should hang out sometime, ya know when you’re not waiting on someone.”

You chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Aiden smirked. “Me too. I really like getting to know you.”

Smirking, not even realizing that your fingers were twirling your hair. “I like getting to know you as well.”

“Whose this?” You looked over to see Spike, drink in his hand and anger clearly on his face.

“Aiden, Aiden this is Spike my friend.”

Aiden chuckled. “What kind of name is Spike.”

“A nickname.”  
Spike smirked. “Wanna find out how I got it?”

You stood up, placing your hand in the middle of Spike’s chest. “No, he doesn’t.”

You were completely confused as to why Spike was acting the way he was. It was almost as if he was jealous, but you knew that was wrong. There was no reason he would be jealous.

Aiden wrote something down on a napkin and handed it to you. “That’s my number, call me or text me whenever you want to hang out. It was nice meeting you.”

Spike rolled his eyes, his fists clenching. “How bout you stay pretty boy, I will leave.”

Aiden shrugged and Spike walked off. You dropped the napkin and started following after Spike.

“Spike!.” The more he ignored you and kept going the more it angered you.

He was just about to go outside when you decided to call him one more time. “William!”

Spike’s hand froze on the door handle. A second later he let go and turned around.

“What did you just call me?”

“You were ignoring me.”

He scoffed. “I was leaving you alone so you could continue throwing yourself at that guy!”

You noticed everyone around you got quiet and looked your way.

“I wasn’t throwing myself at anyone, I was making conversation while waiting for you!”

You shoved past him and headed outside. You weren’t one for public fights, it always made you uncomfortable when people were clearly listening to your conversations.

Spike followed after you, closing the door and leaning against it, not allowing anyone to open it. “You were twirling your hair, flirty action.”

“Flirty action? Am I not allowed to flirt a little?” You weren’t even fully sure you were flirting, but arguing from that point with him would have been useless and you hated it when he called you out for being oblivious.

You noticed him clench his fists. “Your life, you should be careful though. He could be a vampire.”

You busted out laughing. “Right, so me and you should stop hanging out?”

“That’s not what I said.”

Shaking your head you leaned against the brick wall. “Why do you even care?”

“I don’t.”

This time you were clenching your fists, you scoffed and stood straight once more.

“You clearly do, Spike. You were rude in there, you’re being rude now. It’s like you’re jealous or something.”

He threw his hands up. “And so what if I am?!”

You had to stop and think for a moment, there was no way he was and you knew you couldn’t get your hopes up.

“Are you? I mean, why would you be jealous it’s not like we’re dating.”

Spike scoffed. “Maybe I want to? Maybe I invited you out tonight to get closer to you, maybe I want you flirting with me not some random guy!”

“Yeah right, come on Spike. You only asked me to hang out because you had nothing better to do. I don’t enjoy having my emotions played with!”

Spike stepped down from the stairs. You waited a second to see what he would reply with and when he didn’t you shook your head.

“This was a mistake.” Once again walking past him, this time to get back into the club.

[](https://imgbb.com/)  


After Spike finished his cigarette he headed back inside, finally deciding to tell you what he had wanted to.

He paused and leaned against one of the beams, you were dancing with Aiden. His hands on your hips with the biggest smile on his face.

Spike found his fists clenching once again, he wanted that to be him. He didn’t want anyone but himself touching you.

The only thing stopping him from taking what he wanted was what you had said, about not playing with your emotions.

Spike knew you liked him, you had even admitted it to him when you were drunk. He had told you he didn’t see you in that way, that you weren’t his type.

He was mentally kicking himself now, of course you were his type. But at the time he was still obsessed with Dru.

Hell the whole point of tonight was to tell you how sorry he was, and to ask for a second chance. Of course you didn’t take the hint earlier, he had hurt you.

Downing his drink he headed over to you, he was too blinded by his rage to think of how you would feel about his next action.

He grabbed Aiden, pulling him from you and punching him right in the face causing the man to fall to ground.

“What the fuck?!” It was the shocked look on your face that caused him to groan.

“I didn’t like the way he was touching you.”

“So? You don’t get a say in it.”

[](https://imgbb.com/)  


You headed to help Aiden up from the floor when Spike grabbed your hand. “Please, don’t.”

Facing Spike you sighed. “Why?”

“Dammit, Y/N. I’m jealous okay?!”

Shaking your head you turned away from him, continuing to help Aiden up.

Spike’s arms wrapped around you. His breath on your ear.

“I’m in love with you.”

The whisper sent shivers down your spine, you had wanted him to say those words for months now even after he had turned you down.

You froze, eyes closing. “Spike, please.”

He turned you to face him. Your eyes opening the second your body started moving.

“I’m serious, I know what I did. I know you have no reason to believe me.”

Tears started to flow down your face. “I can’t handle games, to be played with.”

He rubbed your cheek and kissed you. “I know, and I promise. I’m serious.”

[](https://imgbb.com/)  



End file.
